


Dropping

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Shibuya - Freeform, add relationships/characters??, currently a drabble until i figure out where i'm going with it, relationships may change?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Sora expected he would continue fighting for survival, and fighting Yozora was just that. Until it wasn't.With the taller boy disappearing and reappearing every so often, he was left alone to wander the empty streets of Shibuya, until an apartment is made his base, thanks to the very guy he had been fighting.Time was lost to him,Nothing filling the space in the room besides the sound of the faucet dripping into the cup. He watched as the ripples hit the sides of the cup, trapped within the walls of glass, never able to go further than the tiny prison.Just like him. Stuck here, in this city. He’s wandered countless times, trying to find somewhere other than here. But like the glass, he always hits a barrier he can see through. Unable to go further. Something was keeping him inside. Or was it someone?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> Toppie and Nichi on twitter are my Yozora source and nutrients.  
> please visit them.  
> https://twitter.com/toppiegames  
> https://twitter.com/_oathbreaker

Opening a cupboard. Empty. Another cupboard. Also nothing. One more. Well, this one had some glasses inside. Sora picked one and pulled it down from the almost too high shelf. Bringing it to his face to examine. A little dusty, but it just needed a quick wipe down. 

Walking over to the sink, he rinsed out the cup, ridding it of dust as much as he could without soap. Deeming it to be clean enough, he turned the faucet to cold and filled it to the brim. Tipping the glass, he glugged it down greedily.

He was thankful that there was at least water here. There hadn’t been signs of food or any consumables otherwise. Wasn’t entirely sure he was hungry in the first place. But there was an ache in his gut. So he filled the glass again and sipped at it while glancing out into the unforgiving city outside the window.

Yozora had left again. Constantly disappearing and reappearing. Never explaining why, or how. But Sora had a sneaking suspicion it was related to dreams. Chirithy’s words of wisdom echoed through his mind constantly after he found himself here. 

No, he didn’t regret any of his actions. In fact, he’d do it all over again if he had to. Over, and over, and over…Even if it meant losing his friends, possibly permanently. Even if it hurt every single moment he existed without them. Knowing he did all he could so that they were safe, so that they could live their lives. Was enough. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

His shoulders sagged, placing the cup in the sink, half full. Leaning his hands along the ledge, holding up the weight of his body. Nothing filling the space in the room besides the sound of the faucet dripping into the cup. He watched as the ripples hit the sides of the cup, trapped within the walls of glass, never able to go further than the tiny prison.

Just like him. Stuck here, in this city. He’s wandered countless times, trying to find somewhere other than here. But like the glass, he always hits a barrier he can see through. Unable to go further. Something was keeping him inside. Or was it someone?

Letting out a heavy breath of air, he decided to wander the tiny apartment. Yozora had given him, albeit vague, directions just before he _sparkled_ away again. Figuring he must have found it fine, since it was the only one unlocked, of course it goes without saying the number matched the letter. He was just glad to be out of the rain now. 

It was a small, modest city studio apartment.His shoes rested at the entrance to his right. A bathroom, that he was tempted to see if it had hot running water, to the left. And a futon haphazardly draped across the floor. But it didn’t exactly look like it had been used? Sora kneeled down to straighten it out, patting it down, and fluffing the pillow. There, now it was a bit more presentable. 

Wandering over to the bathroom, he examined the tiny quarters. Sink. Separation for the toilet. A shower head, and the most sorry excuse for a tub he’s ever seen. Turning the knob, he waited while it sputtered for a moment before letting out a steady stream, waiting to see if it’d heat up. And to his absolute delight, steam rose from the current. 

Turning it off, he rose to look for a towel. The tiny linen closet was barren, he didn’t want to use the bedding. Going back into the kitchen all he could find was a small rag. It was a little damp, but it didn’t smell, and that was good enough for him. 

While the bath was mostly him just scrubbing hot water all over his body, it was the best thing he’s felt in, well, he doesn’t know how long. It seeped into his bones, and he felt like he could finally feel his toes again. He sat underneath the showerhead until the water began to cool. Feeling only a little guilty about taking up all the heated water, he finally shut off the shower head, shaking his hair of excess water. Stretching his now looser limbs. 

Staring at his clothes, not really wanting to put them back on, they must be absolutely filthy. Maybe he could look around the shopping centre to see if there was anything he could loot. Even though stealing was wrong, it was hard to feel bad when he was literally the only one there, sans Yozora.

Opting to wear just his tank and boxer shorts, folding up his pants and jacket, resting them next to the futon. He’d been running on fear and adrenaline since he arrived, not really taking note of his aching limbs and tired unfocused eyes. That’s probably one reason he got beat so bad during his and Yozora’s scuffles.

Sora mulled over it a dozen times over. Yozora never explained anything. Only fought him, and then left. For the longest time, almost routinely. Until it wasn’t. Like something else fell into place, or, decidedly wasn’t going to, so a change in approach happened. Instead of raising his Gunblade to his face, it was his hand.

He had every reason to distrust him, but there was always something in his eyes that kept Sora optimistic about befriending the strange incarnation of someone he had believed to merely be a video game character. 

And in that brief moment, all was finally calm. Sora didn’t have to raise his Keyblade into defense the moment he appeared. But he still kept it close to his heart, and his hand ready just in case. He’s become too paranoid, but it’s saved his life a few times.

The last few times before this last visit, as soon as he had arrived, he left, walking down the street as if with purpose. Sora had attempted to follow him, but lost him around a corner. Only to later run into him with vague instructions to the apartment he now sat in. He knew he shouldn’t get comfortable. But it was in his nature.

Laying his head on the limp pillow, tucking his legs towards himself, left alone with his thoughts. He never liked being alone too long. Even though the only other person who ever appeared in this barren world, it was welcome company. 

His eyelids drooped heavily, sleep seeping into every fiber of his being. The drip of the kitchen faucet still the only sound he could hear aside from the muted rain against the building. It wasn’t the most pleasant sound, but it was better than the unbearable silence surrounding him in his own prison. Each drop sounded louder than the last. Rhythmic. Like a heartbeat. 

It was familiar in a way, something distant, calling to him. Someone calling to him. A heart in tune with his own. Singing to him like a lullaby. A tear cascaded down the bridge of his nose, thinking of the one person he wanted to see most, even as darkness filled his vision.

_Drip._

He could almost hear him. 

_Drip._

See him.

_Drip._

Touch him.

_He was Dropping._

The glass overflowed.


End file.
